Elements Of Mine
by LittleAngel1031
Summary: The world of humans with abilities. The abilities that allow you to control the powers of nature. All is in peace and happiness... so it seems. Evil is enhancing, growing stronger and stronger over time. Will our heroes be able to defeat it, or fade away forgotten in the ashes of time? SoMa, TsuStar, LizKid, ChroPat,
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys, so I pretty much figured everything out now. So i'm ready to type my fanfics. Yay! Now to introduce the...SOUL EATER CHARACTERS! (At least the main ones.).

Maka: Hi.

Soul: Sup.

Black Star: I'M YOUR GOD! BOW DOWN TO ME!

Tsubaki: Black Star please... Oh and nice to meet you.

Death The Kid: Hello.

Liz: Hey.

Patti: GIRAFFES!

Chrona: Um..um... I don't know how to deal with meeting new people.

Me: Alright then, now we met the crew, can you guys speak out for me?

S.E. Crew: LittleAngel1031 does not own Soul Eater.

**Prologue:**

Lord Death Pov:

I watched them. Day by day as they all walked, played, or talked around with others. Some were sad. Some were happy. Some were fulfilled. Some were lonely. Their moods changed, as did their lives. Never once was my life like that. Not that I mind it at all. Oh death no. If my happiness meant unhappiness for others, then I would give up my happiness in a heartbeat. I like to see everyone happy and in peace, but I know better than that. I know the truth better than anyone. Our peace and happiness is disappearing and quickly. Evil is rising. I wish nothing more than for the children to be happy and safe, but this evil may even be something I cannot challenge. Though, as I watch these children live, I notice the small spark in them. A tiny little thing. The spark becomes larger as the children age. I've seen the years as they grown. I've known it for too long as to realize it will become a firework. The smallest of sparks to a forest creates a fire. What will these sparks create into the children? As curious as I am, I must not tend to find out. The evil enhances, and I, Lord Death shall begin my plan to prevail. May all souls protect the children.

* * *

Info On The Characters:

Maka:

A smart, beautiful (Or cute, whichever you prefer.), and talented girl. Quite the bookworm, yet she packs a punch. She is loyal and very intelligent but has walls built over her to protect her from her history. She does have a temper as well, but she tends to be kind. Her element is Fire.

Soul:

A lazy, hot (I'm just going to say this for all the readers out there. It's not really my opinion of how they really cute, it's just how I imagine the story.), and talented guy. He has the kind of "cool guy" act up around others. He hides his past along with his real name. He has his famous smirk. He can be a jerk at times but he really does have a kind heart. His element is Ice.

Black Star:

A energetic, cute I guess, and very boosted ego guy. He tries to be an assassin but to no avail. His determination lives up to it though. He has a high goal of surpassing God. He can get angry over the dumbest of things, and of course, he isn't that smart as well. He ignores his hurtful past as if it was nothing. His element is Water.

Tsubaki:

A kind, beautiful, and heart-warming girl. She is always out there for others. She keeps a smile on her face and treats other with patience and kindness a person wish they had. She sticks up for her friends as well. She is protective of Black Star, even in some dumb antics, she takes responsibility and tries to stick by his side to assist him in anything. Her element is Earth.

Death The Kid:

A neat, hot, and kind guy. Even with his OCD on symmetry, his kindness makes up for it. He's there to protect and stand up for his friends. His past may confuse him but he knows to move on and stick with the present. Towards him, passing through his symmetrical tantrums seems impossible but his friends help him through it. Being a reaper and all gives a kind of "good guy" ability. His element is Light.

Liz:

A beautiful, fashion queen, and great big sister girl. Whenever Kid has a OCD tantrum, she's there to help him through it. She's able to keep a calm mind at most times but when it comes to something scary, like out of a horror film, she is terrified. She acts like a regular human, teenage, girl. She is there to manage her sister a lot as well. Her past makes more sense to her than to her sister but she moves past it for everyone else's sake. She tries to remain positive but nothing stops her from hearing the latest gossip. As innocent as it seems, from living off on the streets gives her a scary attitude, even more so to her sister. Her element is Lightning.

Patti:

A giraffe-obsessed, cute, and uplifting girl. She always keeps the mood into full happiness commotion. Though, she can be VERY scary when she wants to be. She looks up to her sister a lot. She loves to draw giraffes and have fun. She is hyper most of the time. When you see her there is always a positive vibe surrounding her. Her element is Thunder.

Chrona:

A shy, cute, and low confident guy. (Chrona is a guy here.) His past still overcomes him and he is pretty much nervous about everything or scared of it at least. He says he doesn't know how to deal with things but his friends are there. (In the anime, Ragnorak is the black blood of Chrona, but in here, Ragnorak is actually his scary, mean, i guess cute big brother. Unknown to others, Ragnorak is just protective of his little brother.) Chrona can be depressing but everyone keeps a cheery attitude around. His element is Air.

* * *

And this is LittleAngel1031 saying, have a nice day everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys! I'm back!

Black Star: About time. How long does it take for a God to wait for a peasant like you?

Me: -.- *Hits Black Star with book* ANGEL CHOP!

Black Star: X . X

Me: Aww. I just lost my person to say the shout out...

Maka: You want me to do it?

Me: Would you?

Maka: Sure.

Me: Yay!

Maka: First 3 shout outs! The first reviewer, Angel thanks you a lot. Shout out to...

S.E. Crew: Jacey Wacey 3!

Soul: And the 2 cool followers...

S.E. Crew: Eponine In Spirit and pbcalcagno!

Me: Thank you! Maka, will you do the honors?

Maka: Of course. Angel does not own Soul Eater.

**Chapter 2**

*Years later*

Maka's Pov.

I walk up the thousand stair pathway knowing it is about to lead me into a whole new world. Oh sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Maka Albarn, Fire Element User, otherwise known as a F.E.U. My life could be explained as anything except for ordinary. Probably extraordinary, but if you're like most people, you probably won't care enough to hear it. Me, my life, my story, it's all just a bunch of static to you. It's meaningless, pointless, worthless. That's what everyone else thinks, so I won't say no more.

My train of thought to explain who I was stops. I stand now, in front of this door, in front of this school. The school that is said to change people's lives for the better. I hope they aren't lies. I think my life needs a big fix into it.

I open the door expecting to feel the change, the new life I'm about to enter, but no. Instead of that comes out... a blue monkey running with a zombie chasing it? I guess you could say I'm an animal person and would've helped the poor thing if it weren't for me hearing it shout "YOU CAN'T CATCH SOMEONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!". I got the idea it would be fine. Where I got this idea you may ask? Well, let me just tell you I am not helping any blue monkey that screams he will surpass God. How weird is that? I shake my head and just walk inside ignoring the strange event that had occurred.

A pretty lady I know named Ms. Marie walks up to me with a kind smile on her face. She knows my...er...Spirit, since they went to school together and when he couldn't take care of me, she just walked right over and did it for him. She recently became a teacher here, and I know for sure she is good at what she does. She hugs me tight and says "Oh Maka, you've grown so much! I'm so glad you've decided to come to this school! You have a really special gift and I'm even happier that you're willing to use it for others! And..." She keeps rambling continuously of how proud she is of me, how much she missed me, and all that stuff. Finally when I hear her mention the word schedule, I listen. "So you schedule is simple. Here I'll let you look at it and walk around so you can get used to the place. Your dorm room is 4B..." She waves. ", so you better go now and check it out. I better get going. Have fun and be careful!" She yells as she walks off into a turn of the hallway.

I look down at my schedule.

SCHEDULE FOR MAKA ALBARN:

First Period: Science

Dr. Stein

Second Period: Math

Ms. Azuza

Third Period: Reading and Literature

Ms. Marie

Fourth Period: Gym

Sid

Fifth Period: Lunch Break

Sixth Period: Training

Sid

I nod as I read through it. Ok I figured it out. I walk around each of my classrooms. My...er...Spirit works here basically so as I was a child he showed me around the place. I learned the shortcuts from the library to the classrooms so in case I'm late for class, I can use the shortcut to make sure... I'm not late for class? I don't know how to put it, but you know what I mean.

I walk towards the room Ms. Marie told me about. 4B. 4B. 4B. Hmm. Has a ring to it, I guess. I came upon 3Z. Whoa. They went all the way up to Z? This must be a big school. I finally make it to dorm 4B. I take in a deep breath. So far this trip has been nothing less than eventful. Now what lies before me is probably just the beginning, but that only happens in stories, right? I open the door. Oh boy was I so wrong.

Me: Ok I know I haven't been posting as quick and trust me I thought I would be quicker but as karma does it, I was wrong. Anyways, later today I will have the day off where I won't be disturbed by ANYONE so I should be able to update faster. Thanks everybody! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi guys, so I pretty much figured everything out now. So i'm ready to type my fanfics. Yay! Now to introduce the...SOUL EATER CHARACTERS! (At least the main ones.).

Maka: Hi.

Soul: Sup.

Black Star: I'M YOUR GOD! BOW DOWN TO ME!

Tsubaki: Black Star please... Oh and nice to meet you.

Death The Kid: Hello.

Liz: Hey.

Patti: GIRAFFES!

Chrona: Um..um... I don't know how to deal with meeting new people.

Me: Alright then, now we met the crew, can you guys speak out for me?

S.E. Crew: LittleAngel1031 does not own Soul Eater.

**Prologue:**

Lord Death Pov:

I watched them. Day by day as they all walked, played, or talked around with others. Some were sad. Some were happy. Some were fulfilled. Some were lonely. Their moods changed, as did their lives. Never once was my life like that. Not that I mind it at all. Oh death no. If my happiness meant unhappiness for others, then I would give up my happiness in a heartbeat. I like to see everyone happy and in peace, but I know better than that. I know the truth better than anyone. Our peace and happiness is disappearing and quickly. Evil is rising. I wish nothing more than for the children to be happy and safe, but this evil may even be something I cannot challenge. Though, as I watch these children live, I notice the small spark in them. A tiny little thing. The spark becomes larger as the children age. I've seen the years as they grown. I've known it for too long as to realize it will become a firework. The smallest of sparks to a forest creates a fire. What will these sparks create into the children? As curious as I am, I must not tend to find out. The evil enhances, and I, Lord Death shall begin my plan to prevail. May all souls protect the children.

* * *

Info On The Characters:

Maka:

A smart, beautiful (Or cute, whichever you prefer.), and talented girl. Quite the bookworm, yet she packs a punch. She is loyal and very intelligent but has walls built over her to protect her from her history. She does have a temper as well, but she tends to be kind. Her element is Fire.

Soul:

A lazy, hot (I'm just going to say this for all the readers out there. It's not really my opinion of how they really cute, it's just how I imagine the story.), and talented guy. He has the kind of "cool guy" act up around others. He hides his past along with his real name. He has his famous smirk. He can be a jerk at times but he really does have a kind heart. His element is Ice.

Black Star:

A energetic, cute I guess, and very boosted ego guy. He tries to be an assassin but to no avail. His determination lives up to it though. He has a high goal of surpassing God. He can get angry over the dumbest of things, and of course, he isn't that smart as well. He ignores his hurtful past as if it was nothing. His element is Water.

Tsubaki:

A kind, beautiful, and heart-warming girl. She is always out there for others. She keeps a smile on her face and treats other with patience and kindness a person wish they had. She sticks up for her friends as well. She is protective of Black Star, even in some dumb antics, she takes responsibility and tries to stick by his side to assist him in anything. Her element is Earth.

Death The Kid:

A neat, hot, and kind guy. Even with his OCD on symmetry, his kindness makes up for it. He's there to protect and stand up for his friends. His past may confuse him but he knows to move on and stick with the present. Towards him, passing through his symmetrical tantrums seems impossible but his friends help him through it. Being a reaper and all gives a kind of "good guy" ability. His element is Light.

Liz:

A beautiful, fashion queen, and great big sister girl. Whenever Kid has a OCD tantrum, she's there to help him through it. She's able to keep a calm mind at most times but when it comes to something scary, like out of a horror film, she is terrified. She acts like a regular human, teenage, girl. She is there to manage her sister a lot as well. Her past makes more sense to her than to her sister but she moves past it for everyone else's sake. She tries to remain positive but nothing stops her from hearing the latest gossip. As innocent as it seems, from living off on the streets gives her a scary attitude, even more so to her sister. Her element is Lightning.

Patti:

A giraffe-obsessed, cute, and uplifting girl. She always keeps the mood into full happiness commotion. Though, she can be VERY scary when she wants to be. She looks up to her sister a lot. She loves to draw giraffes and have fun. She is hyper most of the time. When you see her there is always a positive vibe surrounding her. Her element is Thunder.

Chrona:

A shy, cute, and low confident guy. (Chrona is a guy here.) His past still overcomes him and he is pretty much nervous about everything or scared of it at least. He says he doesn't know how to deal with things but his friends are there. (In the anime, Ragnorak is the black blood of Chrona, but in here, Ragnorak is actually his scary, mean, i guess cute big brother. Unknown to others, Ragnorak is just protective of his little brother.) Chrona can be depressing but everyone keeps a cheery attitude around. His element is Air.

* * *

And this is LittleAngel1031 saying, have a nice day everyone!


	4. Author Note

**Dear Readers, **

**Recently I have been on a trip and just got back 2 days ago and I'm so sorry for not updating. When I got back I just got upset with a few things that led me into a unnoticed depression. My parents haven't realized it because I try to smile and hide it. Don't worry I'm planning to do an extra long chapter to continue the story for all of you so just bear with me for a while. I'm going to try and get over me depression as soon as I can especially before school starts. Wish me luck. Thanks to those of you who are loyal and continue reading me fan fiction. I owe so much to you and it makes me very happy so once again, thank you. I may be under depression now but I'll be back to my normal self soon again. Thank you.**

**From, LittleAngel1031.**


	5. Little Introducing

**Me: Ello!**

**S.E. Gang: Don't talk to us.**

**Me: *crying in corner***

**Tsubaki: *tries to go cheer Me up***

**Rest of S.E. Gang: *death glare at Tsubaki***

**Tsubaki: *sweat drop***

**S.E. Gang: SHE MOST DEFINITELY DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Me: *continues sobbing***

**Chrona: Um... s-s-shout outs t-t-to... the r-r-reviewers...jhansikirani17025...and...lilgcook ie69...**

**Spirit: And the followers pbcalcagno, jhansikirani17025, and Eponine In Spirit :3**

**Stein: And to the favorites, (if they didn't favorite I would've dissected them) oh so famous so far, jhansikirani17205.**

**Me: *wiping tears* JHANSIKIRANI17205! I LOVE YOU! Oh and of course to the others as well.**

**S.E. Gang: WEREN'T YOU JUST CRYING?!**

**Me: People can get over things!**

Chapter 3

Maka's Pov.

Umm am I going crazy cause I just had Sexy And I Know It song running through my head as I watched the scene in front of me. (All songs are Italicized!)

_"I walk in the room and this is what I see_

_3 girls sitting down all starin' at me_

_I'm just standin' like a baka_

_And I'm afraid to show it_

_Show it_

_Show it_

_Show it_

_Which one of em' s my roommate?"_

Now that that creepy session is over... MOVING ON!

I look at the girls. All of them have hourglass figures with big boobs... Of course I'm the only one undeveloped. One of the girls has her hair in a ponytail with sleek, long, raven colored hair. She had pretty indigo eyes. She was pretty tall too. At least, taller than me...

The second girl had long, light brown hair. She wore a cowboy hat? She had these deep blue, cerulean eyes. Very pretty. Gorgeous. Eh whatever. The girl next to her is a bit shorter. She has short blondish, brownish hair with baby blue eyes. She is also wearing a cowboy hat. She has this little circled, oval blush on her cheeks and she seems to be smiling a lot.

The first girl I saw smiled at me and stood up. She said,

"Hi there, my name is Tsubaki Natasuka. Are you Ms. Albarn?" She asked.

My eyes widened as I realized she spoke to me, I quickly bowed my head and replied,

"Uh..y..yes! My name is Maka Albarn it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Tsubaki only giggled. The other tall girl just smiled at my actions. The small one just kept laughing insanely. I only tilted my head in a confusing matter and their eyes all widened. They all giggled so much and hugged me like their life depended on it. The tall girl with the cowboy hat said,

"OMD! I knew you looked cute and adorable but with your head tilted like that...! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

Tsubaki and the other girl nodded quickly and giggled. I was blushing both from the compliment and from the lack of air they were squeezing out of me. I was able to wheeze out,

"Thank you...but...can't...breathe..."

They all gasped except for the short girl with the cowboy hat, she was just laughing again. They quickly let me go, of course, except for the short one with the cowboy hat. The taller girl with the cowboy hat had to pry her off of me.

Tsubaki smiled and just urgently apologized,

"Sorry Albarn-san! I forgot about my grip! I apologize!"

I only laughed at her. Not in a mean way. More like 'Aww cute, so naïve!' kind of way. Then the older girl with the cowboy hat just rubbed her neck and apologized as well,

"Ya sorry, can't help myself. But girl! You got the cutest figure ever! And look those legs! And the eyes! You're beautiful!"

I just blushed at every one of these comments. Pa...er... Spirit used to say these things to me a lot but hearing them from other people was surprising and made me happy in a way. Sort of...thrilling... you could say even. And now, the short girl's comment,

"SUPA UPA UPA UPA CUTE!"

'Is upa even a word?' ( ' - that means their thoughts) Suddenly The taller girl just jumped up quickly and we all just stared at her. Her eyes widened but gleamed and smiled at me. She said,

"Ugh how could I have forgotten?! You don't know me or Patti's names! Well of course its nice to meet you! I'm Elizabeth Thompson and the little, hyper, version of me over there is Patrica Thompson. You can call us Liz and Patti for short. Everyone does. Even the teachers. Well of course till we get into trouble and-!"

She kept on talking and talking. 'All I needed to know was your names...' Patti just smiled and said to Liz,

"Sis? Maka-chan doesn't need to know everything! Except..."

Patti just giggled and got really close to my face hugging something...yellow? She asked me,

"Do you like giraffes?"

'Yellow = Giraffe. Oh of course. A giraffe.' I just replied back to her,

"Ya giraffes ok, they aren't so bad."

Patti just grinned widely and jumped up and down dancing around the room yelling in a sing-song voice "MAKA LIKES GIRAFFES! MAKA LIKES GIRAFFES!" She giggled and laughed the entire time in an insanely matter. I looked back up at Liz and saw her doing a face palm. 'How can someone so calm and collected have an insane little sister such as Patti? It seems almost impossible.' I sighed. They all looked towards me and I looked back at them. Tsubaki just stared at me with worried eyes, Liz had her face turned towards me but while she was facepalming, and Patti... she was well... one leg was out in mid air as she stood on the bed with one leg and held her arms out stretched while holding her giraffe in her hands. 'Who knew a sigh could cause such... attention?'

"Are you ok, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked.

'Ah. Sweet old Tsubaki. Maybe a little too sweet. She is to nice for her own good. People will begin to use her if she keeps keeping this kindness up. Well spending time around Liz could help... and maybe I could speak to her a bit... I mean we are roomates after all...' All of a sudden a figure was shaking me by the shoulders and I look up to see it was Liz. She notices I'm back to my senses so she smiles and says "Well everything is fine here so I'll let you, Maka, pack in and we'll see you at class tomorrow! Don't ya worry! We're all lucky enough to be in the same classes together!" I sighed in relief and she seemed to have realized cause she grinned and winked back at me as she walked out the door. 'At least I don't have to worry about making new friends so I'm not uncomfortable.'

The door closed behind Liz and Patti from where they walked out. Silence filled the room as me and Tsubaki just stood there, silently, staring at the door. Tsubaki giggled quietly a bit so I turned to look at her. She looked back at me and smiled. She said, "It's quite funny how such a silence can form once they leave. Before you came here I was always so lonely whenever they left that I started to get desperate for a roommate. I just needed some company." She smiled embarrassingly and continued on, "Sounds silly I know but when I first came here I didn't know anybody, and I was alone most of the time. One day I was going to the store to buy some stuff for my new room here... and then I got stopped by a gang in an alley way... Right when they were about to do... well... whatever they were going to do to me 1 voice shouted among us all and it happened to be Liz. She was there with Patti. The gang was resistant to hand me over but Liz and Patti got it over with." I stared at her the entire time.

She realized I was staring at her silently and she got all embarrassed that she hid her face. I noticed what I did and quickly apologized. She just nodded politely and said it was all right. She continued "I could've used my abilities to get away but my job is to protect people, and though they may not be as innocent, they aren't as evil either and that is what matters." My eyes widened a bit as she said this. She looked down and smiled kindly, "I hope you can understand that.". I closed my eyes. I guess I can see what she means now. I opened my eyes this time. 'Ya, I understand what she is saying. It makes perfect sense.' I looked up at the ceiling and said to her, "As much as I do understand, I hope you will notice, as much as someone may seem innocent, they are that much as guilty. In this world there could never be true innocence because all we have is war, lies, and crime. But for us lucky ones we have power to deal with all of this crazy stuff. So you're right, but you just need to be careful." She smiled and nodded. She held her hand out to me. I stared at the hand and then back up at her. She smiled again and said, "Let's get you unpacked, ok?". I smiled and nodded. I took her hand as we both worked through the day. Slept through the night. And now will enter a totally brand new adventure. Guess we'll have to wait and see!


	6. Begin Total Disaster?

**Me: NOW BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING! I know it's been a LOOOOOOOONNNNGGG FREAKIN A** TIME BUT YOU HAD TO WAIT! School hasn't been very nice to me -.- . So I'm not going to do much of an intro today because I want to get this chapter done for you. You already know if I owned Soul Eater it would be literally raining cats and dogs. **

**Chapter 6: A Total Disaster?! You're kidding!**

Soul's Pov: ('Bout time we knew what Soul was doin', don't ya think?)

'Damn it all.', I grumbled.

'Stupid school. Why has there gotta be so many damn fangirls?! I know I'm cool and all but this is too much.'.

I catch my breath from running across the whole damn school getting away from the fan girls. I understand I'm a I.E.U. (Ice Element User) Class 0 (In my story, Class 0 is the top element users, then comes Class 1, Class 2, and Class 3, you can guess what they are about.) but sheesh! Over-obsessed girls much!?

I sighed. 'Having Black Star as your roommate is pretty bad. Need an example? No problem, like right now for instance he has already made me late on my first day of school. He is more of a late sleeper than I am.'

1st Period bell begins to ring. 'Shoot! I'm so gonna be late!' I start to sprint towards my first class, Ms. Azuza. I finally made it outside the door and see the last few kids walking inside. I try to once again catch my breath.

Shaking my head, regaining my cool, I walk in. I hear some girls squeal. I smirk, 'Cool guy gains some more fangirls.'.

"Hey Soul, how's it going?", I turn to see my friend, Hiro. He moves a strand of his golden hair away from his view of me.

I smirk again, "Can't you hear the girls? It'd be obvious I'm doin' just fine.". More girl squeals in the background.

He laughs. "Bro, you outta lay low and find yourself a girl you'll care for forever. Otherwise you'll turn into Perv-Sensei.".

I stared at him like he was crazy. "What's so wrong with Perv-Sensei? He is every cool guy's idol. Who wouldn't want to be hanging out with all those ladies?".

He looked back at me shocked, "You mean you haven't heard?! Perv-Sensei actually-!" But he was interrupted by Ms. Azuza, "Quiet over there! Class has started! Now get out some paper and pencil and take down these notes otherwise you're bound to fail the test!". Everyone groaned at the mention of a test.

"Silence! This kind of behavior won't be tolerated. If you want to get anywhere in life, these lessons being taught to you right now are what will get you there! Now get started!", she yelled. Of course, we all did as we were told.

_***Few hours later (skipping to Training Class)***_

I groaned.' This day lasted longer than I thought it would. But wait... Ha! Training Class starts now! Time to show everyone what I'm made of! Oh wait a second... HIRO!'.

"Hey Hiro!", I exclaim. He squinted. "Man dude, no need to yell, I'm right next to you, ya now?". I rolled my eyes. "Ya ya whatever. Anyways, question. What were you talking about when you mentioned 'Perv-Sensei actually-!'?".

"Huh?", he questioned. He thought about it as we walked to the training room. Every student sat down in a chair and chatted. Hiro and I took our seats too. A thought struck him and he said, "OH! Now I remember! Perv-Sensei is actually-!" And once again, Hiro is interuppted.

A few taps on the mic was heard and students looked in the direction of Sid. "Excuse me students. It's time for training to begin. Let's have the Class 0 element users please come forward.".

I stood up and walked toward the center of the training area. This time I had a clear view in front of what was in front of me. The students in the chairs only took up 1/3 of the area. The rest of the 2/3rds was empty, well of course except for the tiny bit where us Class 0 element users were.

I turn to look at the other element users. There were around 10 of us? Wow. There are supposed to be at least 100 students in each class. Guess nobody can be too strong with their element.

Sid spoke again, "Time to give a shout out to these students who worked hard enough to become Class 0. For the first student, We have Death The Kid, Light Element User!".

Everyone cheered and clapped. I clapped too, looked at the guy in surprise. This guy was the son of Shinigami-sama? Whoa. He must be powerful.

"Next student, we have Black Star, Water Element User!". Black Star walked out a few feet in front and shouted, "YAHOOO! I'M BLACK STAR AND I'M GONNA SURPASS GOD!". Most students sweat-dropped at this.

"Next is Tsubaki Natasuka, an Earth Element User!". She stepped forward and bowed to everyone. Lots of cheering as well as whistles from some men. 'The nerve some guys have today.'.

"Now we have Chrona and Ragnorak Gorgon, both Air Element Users!". They both stepped forward. People politely cheered and clapped.

"And now for the twins, Liz and Patti, Lightning and Thunder Element Users!" Most people clapped and cheered since almost everyone knew them.

I smirked. 'My turn to shine now.'. I already looked to see some fan girls already squealing. I stepped forward before he announced me.

"Now you all know this guy. Please give it up for Soul Eater Evans! Ice Element User!". People started to chant my name through the crowd. I smirked. 'Gained me one huge crowd.'. I stepped back and the chanting slowly stopped.

The lights went dark and a spotlight went around all over shining around everyone. I stared in surprise. 'What is this for? I thought this was everyone?'.

"And we aren't done yet! Oh you bet we aren't! There is one more person! One more who's name runs down legendary!" 'LEGENDARY!? I THOUGHT I WAS THE BEST!? WHO THE CR*P IS THIS GUY!?'

"Give it up for... MAKA ALBARN!". People began to cheer, scream, clap, and chant her name. She stepped forward. The spotlight hit her and if it was even possible, the crowd seemed to have gotten louder.

Then I realized something. 'Albarn? But isn't that...' I looked at the kid. I saw a girl with ash blond hair in pigtails. Her emerald green eyes caught my attention. 'Whoa...'. I shook my head quickly. 'Back to the point Soul!'.

'Perv-Sensei's last name is Albarn! How does she have the same last name as he does?! Coincidence!?'. I looked towards Hiro's direction. He seemed to be staring at me as well. I gave him the gesture of 'WHAT THE HECK!? WHO IS SHE!?'. Me and Hiro have our own language of gestures.

He replied back with him doing the sign of Perv-Sensei. Then he rocked his arms like he was holding a baby. I tilted my head. 'What?'. He groaned in frustration and did repeated it again but this time, after he did that, he pointed at Maka.


End file.
